


Hollywood darling

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Bucky is injured, Fluff, Jones and Dum Dum on background, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slash, and Steve wants to make him better
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Si tratta di lui?» L’angelo che ha appena parlato si rivolge a Steve e indica Bucky, con un cenno aggraziato della mano.«Sì, è l’amico di cui ti ho parlato: il Sergente Barnes.»Bucky guarda Steve. Guarda Jones. Guarda l’angelo. E la sua mascella prende ispirazione da quelle di tutti gli altri soldati: si anima di vita propria e decide di srotolarsi fino ai piedi della donna più bella che abbia mai visto, senza che lui possa farci niente.[ scritta per la 1StuckyADay, task 12 del gruppo FB "till the end of the line" ]





	Hollywood darling

«Gesù santo!»

Le prime imprecazioni arrivano dall’esterno dell’ospedale da campo. I soldati fischiano e si spintonano per poter respirare da più vicino il dolce profumo femminile di boccoli dorati.

Bucky sbadiglia annoiato e si stropiccia la faccia nel palmo della mano. C’è un pigro interesse nel guardare verso l’ingresso – di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, non sarà una cura miracolosa che lo rimetterà in piedi all’istante. Gli hanno spiegato che è stato già fin troppo fortunato, la pallottola non ha reciso arterie, è entrata e uscita, come una sveltina nel retro di un bar… almeno a detta di Dum Dum. Le proprie, di sveltine, non le ricorda così dolorose; di certo una volta terminato non lo hanno mai lasciato zoppo.

Quando il drappo all’ingresso si solleva, la luce del pomeriggio penetra nella tenda ospedaliera e, tra i riflessi dorati, si fa avanti un _angelo_.

C’è un imbarazzante sincronia nel modo in cui la mascella di ogni soldato di sesso maschile crolli in terra. Sembra la scena di un film di Charlie Chaplin, Bucky riesce a sentire la musica nella testa e quasi vede la scritta bianca comparire sullo schermo nero, i vari “Gasp!” che l’apparizione ha appena sollevato.

Per lui è solo una macchia dorata e indistinta, seminascosta dagli infermieri, dalle flebo e da Jones che stampella allarmato verso di lui. «Ma l’hai vista, Sergente?»

No, non l’ha vista – o avrebbe già fatto sparire il ghignetto beffardo che gli nasce spontaneo ai saltelli dell’afroamericano. «Chiunque sia, dille che mi ha appena risollevato la giornata.» ridacchia, ma quella che era una macchia dorata, inizia pian piano a prendere forma.

Non che ci dia particolare bado quando, accanto a lei, spicca Steve; come in una fotografia, tutto quello che si trova intorno al Capitano perde d’importanza, per lasciare lui come unico punto focale.

Bucky sorride allegro e sbandiera un braccio. Il dolore alla gamba svanisce proporzionalmente all’avvicinarsi dell’amico. Lo guarda avanzare in quel nuovo corpo a cui non si è ancora del tutto abituato; gli ci vuole qualche secondo per ritrovare al suo interno il _suo_ Steve, ma quando lo fa la meraviglia gli manca il fiato.

Non fallisce mai nel trovarlo: negli occhi che lo guardano gentili, nelle espressioni che ha imparato a memoria e nel sorriso. Anche se ora quello di Steve è un sorriso mesto, sospettosamente imbarazzato, mentre gli indica la macchia dorata al proprio fianco. Ha preso forma. Bucky la guarda, sbatte gli occhi e crede di aver preso ad un abbaglio.

Jones agita braccia e stampelle.

Da fuori, Dum Dum urla di essere stato ferito anche lui in combattimento, ma gli infermieri lo bloccano prima che possa avventurarsi nella tenda, dietro la scia dell’_angelo_.

«Si tratta di lui?» L’angelo che ha appena parlato si rivolge a Steve e indica Bucky, con un cenno aggraziato della mano.

«Sì, è l’amico di cui ti ho parlato: il Sergente Barnes.»

Bucky guarda Steve. Guarda Jones. Guarda l’angelo. E la sua mascella prende ispirazione da quelle di tutti gli altri soldati: si anima di vita propria e decide di srotolarsi fino ai piedi della donna più bella che abbia mai visto, senza che lui possa farci niente.

«Mar… mar… Marlene Dietrich… l’a… l’a… l’attrice Marlene Dietrich?!» la domanda esce di un’ottava troppo alta e Bucky si sbatte le mani alla bocca, impallidito. Un tempo era più bravo in queste cose, a _parlare_ per esempio.

L’attrice nasconde dietro la mano un sorriso a labbra rosse e _risplende_.

Bucky ridacchia nervoso. Dimentica come si flirta con una donna, la fissa inebetito e ogni neurone del proprio cervello è impegnato a ricordargli di respirare, perché il rischio di iperventilazione è praticamente dietro l’angolo.

Marlene gli si avvicina.

«Piacere di conoscerla Sergente Barnes, il Capitano mi ha raccontato tanto di lei ed ero curiosa di conoscerla.» parla con voce vellutata e un accento tedesco che danza sulla punta di parole americane.

Per un attimo, un solo brevissimo istante, Bucky si fa rigido, scatta con le spalle indietro e allunga le dita verso l’esterno del letto. Steve è l’unico a notarlo, la segue, la supera e si sistema al fianco del letto del Sergente; basta la sua presenza perché Bucky si tranquillizzi e torni a rilassare il proprio corpo. _È al sicuro, nessun dottore dagli occhi porcini è venuto a prenderlo. È al sicuro._

Quando riprende controllo dei propri muscoli facciali, strofina la mano tra le lenzuola e la tende all’attrice che la stringe. «Le assicuro che il piacere è tutto mio Miss Dietrich. Sono un suo grande ammiratore.»

Da qualche metro più in là, Jones sta ancora agitando la stampella. «Poche ciance _Sarge_, siamo tutti suoi ammiratori! Chiedile piuttosto un autografo, una foto, un bacio!»

Marlene ride.

Bucky scuote il capo fingendo di non conoscerlo.

Steve, invece, aggrotta la fronte, fissando il profilo dell’amico a labbra stirate, assalito da una stretta allo stomaco che si fa più insistente quando l’amico torna a sorridere a Marlene e i suoi occhi si ricolorano di un azzurro splendente.

«Come mai si trova in questo campo, Miss Dietrich?» le chiede. Si piega col busto in avanti e appoggia le mani al materasso, mantenendosi in equilibrio.

L’attrice indica Steve. «Ero in tour in Europa, sto visitando i campi militari perché desidero ringraziare di persona i nostri soldati per il loro servizio e la loro devozione. E quando il Capitano Rogers l’ha saputo mi ha chiesto di venire qui.»

Bucky pianta un’occhiata sbalordita sull’amico. «TU conoscevi Marlene Dietrich?!»

Steve scrolla le spalle. «Ci siamo incontrati quando…» il resto è un farfugliare a bassa voce. Si vergogna a riportare alla luce il periodo da scimmia ammaestrata, gli spettacoli, i lustrini e le canzoncine idiote.

Marlene giunge in suo soccorso. «Quando Captain America ti reclama a sé, non puoi dire di no.»

«No. Suppongo di no.» ribatte Bucky, nell’espressione pensosa cerca di ricalibrare il moto d’orgoglio che lo ha assalito. Steve, il suo piccolo adorato scheletrico Steve, ora viene seguito e ascoltato perfino dalle dive di Hollywood.

\- - -

È già sera quando Marlene Dietrich lascia il campo.

Bucky ha un sorriso sognante a trentadue denti stampato sulla faccia. Sul piccolo mobiletto accanto alla branda, la prima pagina del proprio taccuino sfoggia vittoriosal’autografo dell’attrice e una dedica. _Al Sergente Barnes; grazie per il tuo coraggio. Marlene._

Steve ritorna qualche ora più tardi, durante la notte.

Si muove in silenzio, superando brandine e infermieri assonnati che muovono deboli saluti militari al suo passaggio.

Un ripetersi di «Riposo soldato» è quanto lo precede, prima di raggiungere Bucky e sistemare il piccolo separé, che è tutto quello che possono sperare per avere una parvenza di privacy.

Il sergente è sdraiato a pancia in su, la testa poggiata sull’incrocio delle braccia. Ruota il capo a guardarlo.

Le luci della tenda giocano con i riflessi biondi dei capelli di Steve e fanno luccicare l’azzurro dei suoi occhi quando li incrocia con quelli dell’amico. Il Capitano si morde le labbra, vorrebbe poter dire qualcosa, ma alla fine rinuncia, afferra una seggiola e prende posto accanto al letto.

«Quindi~» fin da subito il tono di Bucky è chiaramente allusivo «Tu e Marlene Dietrich, eh? E il Tenente Carter lo sa o è un caso che sia passata proprio mentre lei è stata richiamata a Washington?»

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»

«Potrei spiegartelo, ma dovresti farti più vicino.»

Steve studia lo sguardo di Bucky. È serio, concentrato, come quando d’inverno cercava di convincerlo ad accettare il proprio giaccone, nella via di ritorno da scuola. Concentrato come il giorno in cui si è presentato nella sua tenda e gli ha chiesto se tra lui e la Carter ci fosse del tenero.

Sposta la sedia contro il letto.

«Più vicino.»

Abbandona la sedia e prende posto sul bordo del materasso.

«Più vicino.»

«Buck…»

«Più vicino» insiste.

Steve sospira, ma alla fine cede.

Non è la prima volta che condividono un letto, è la prima volta che lo fanno da quando lui è in _quel_ corpo e nessuno dei due ha mai pensato che non sarebbe più stato come prima.

Steve si sente ridicolo, cerca di farsi piccolo in quella massa di muscoli guizzanti che occupa quasi più della metà della branda e Bucky ride sottovoce, cercando di non svegliare nessuno – sanno già entrambi che Steve dovrà andarsene prima dell’alba, prima che qualcuno li veda. Si aggrappa al braccio di Steve per non rotolare giù dalla branda e solleva la gamba fasciata sopra quelle del biondo, incastrando la caviglia tra le sue.

Gli sguardi si mescolano e nessuno dei due sa dove il proprio respiro finisca e dove invece inizi quello dell’altro.

«Contento ora?» Borbotta Steve.

«Mai stato più contento.»

«Eccetto per l’autografo di Marlene.»

Bucky si abbevera della gelosia di Steve; quasi potesse sentirsela gocciolare sulle labbra, vi passa sopra la lingua e nemmeno per un attimo i suoi occhi abbandonano quelli del biondo. «A proposito di Marlene Dietrich, le hai chiesto di venire in questo campo per tirarmi su il morale?»

«Sapevo che è una delle tue attrici preferite…»

«È una delle attrici preferite di _ chiunque_ abbia degli occhi, Steve.»

«Sì, sì, lo so, lo ho anche io gli occhi.»

«E sai anche che la trovo bella come un angelo…» Bucky sfiora la guancia di Steve con una mano, il tocco leggero che gli scosta una ciocca bionda dal viso e la usa come scusa per passargli le dita tra i capelli. Lo sente rigido, le labbra serrate a trattenere il fiato e gli occhi che lo scrutano in attesa del resto della frase, come se potesse liberarlo dall’incantesimo in cui è finito. «Ma non sarà mai bella quanto te?»

E l’incanto si spezza, Steve torna a respirare e a capo chino, sottovoce, bisbiglia un insulto impastato di imbarazzo. Bucky ride, può aver acquisito la massa muscolare di un carro armato e l’altezza di un lampione in una sola giornata, ma quello che Rogers ha dentro è rimasto identico, immutato.

«Comunque qualsiasi sia il motivo per cui l’hai fatto…» Il silenzio si mangia le ultime parole.

Steve guarda la bocca di Bucky muoversi, uno strano rossore farsi largo sulle gote, il suo fiato sfilargli in faccia senza suono. Quando piega la testa in avanti, per poter strappare parole al silenzio, il Sergente lo assalta con l’agilità di un gatto, la furbizia di una volpe e l’indulgenza di un bacio.

Il «grazie» di Bucky è un sussurro perso tra le labbra e quando Steve ricambia timidamente il bacio, non c’è nulla di più perfetto di quel momento. Nemmeno l’autografo di una delle più grandi star del mondo del cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> La fic non è nulla di particolare, ispirata al prompt del gruppo stucky a cui partecipo e scritta al volo in mezza serata perché avevo voglia di qualcosa di semplice e di tranquillo.  
Il titolo tra l'altro è completamente sparato a caso, giusto perché mi suonava orecchiabile... sono un causa persa, lo so.  
\---  
Scritta per: La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 6. Marlene Dietrich https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlene_Dietrich


End file.
